Impossible Lovematch
by Aaruki-chan
Summary: Sakura,Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol are managing a hotel but the horrors! Sakura and Syaoran hate each other!So over several incident, will love blossom between them? ~Chapt 3 is up!~Pls R+R!!!
1. Why he!

Disclaimer: I dun own neither CCS nor Mediacrops.  
  
I hav a new fic!!!!! Yippie!!!!! Idea given by Sapphire-chan and title by Starlight Crystal!!!! In this fic, I am afraid Sakura might be a little OOC. Sorry!  
  
Plot: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol are like the boss of a hotel in Japan and this fic is bout wat happened when they are working. Hmm…their age…let's juz say a suitable age for working *sweatdrop* and together with the others, wat will happened?  
  
Characters  
  
Syaoran Li: General Manager- He is competitive, bossy and sometimes rude so not many staff likes him. Handsome but people are put off by his attitude. He doesn't like Sakura for SOME reason but what could be his real feelings for her?  
  
Sakura Kinomoto: Creative Manager ( no idea whether this post exist *sweatdrop*)- Doesn't like Syaoran for the fact that HE keep shooting down whatever ideas she have. Attractive, smart, gets along well with others and optimistic…except when thing comes to Syaoran…but could she have other feelings for him?  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji: House Manager ( another I-have-no-idea-whether-this-post- even-exist post)- took care of tour groups, activities in the hotel. A sweet, gentle, beautiful girl who has a lot of admirers, but could the right one be right in front of her eyes?  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa: Assistant Manager: Like to tease Syaoran, a playboy, sweet talker, charming and handsome and captured the hearts of lots of girls…but never serious. Who could be the girl for him?  
  
Touya Kinomoto: Head chef- very protective of Sakura and glare at most guys who came close to her… refer by best friend Yukito of having a sister complex.  
  
Yukito Tsukishiro: Assistant Chef-Best friend of Touya and have HUGE appetite. A cheerful and polite guy.  
  
Yamazaki Takashi: Bellboy- have a tendency of telling tall-tale that only VERY gullible people believe in. His girlfriend have to CONTANTLY "remind" him to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Chiharu Mihara: Counter Person (the ppl servicing at the counter)- Girlfriend of Yamazaki and love to whack him on his head whenever he is telling a tall-tale to shut him up.  
  
Nakuru: Counter person- a very cheerful girl who is obsessed with Touya and tried to hug him whenever she gets the chance.  
  
Rika Sasaki: Waitress- a shy quiet girl who is married to Yoshiyuki Terada.  
  
Naoko Yanagizawa: Waitress-a glass-wearing girl whose favorite hobby is reading. Most likely would be found reading a ghost or fantasy book.  
  
Keys  
  
~{Character's name }~ Character's POV  
  
"Speech" Character is talking  
  
^^^^^^^^ change of scene or later  
  
(blah blah blah) my constant babbling!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Impossible Lovematch  
  
Chapter 1: Why he…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~{Sakura}~  
  
"Tomoyo! Did you see my file?" I asked as I looked through the stuff scattered all over my desk.  
  
"No," she replied without even taking her eyes off from the computer screen.  
  
"Can you at least help me look for it?" I put my hands on my waist, annoyed.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, I have this report which I have to finish typing by lunch time."  
  
"Sigh. I guess I will have to look for it myself."  
  
I proceed by looking in my drawers and then I heard a voice saying, "Looking for this?"  
  
I abruptly stood up knocking my head on the underneath of the desk.  
  
"Itai!" I exclaimed and rubbed the top of my head and saw Syaoran wearing a very amused look on his face and swinging a very familiar looking blue colored file in front of my face.  
  
"Hey! Where did you find this?" I said as I tried to snatch the file from his hand.  
  
He moved it away from my reach at the last second and watch as I grabbed air.  
  
"How can I trust you with important documents if you constantly lose them?"  
  
"You don't mind me." I said as I glared at him.  
  
"Fine with me," he shrugged his shoulder and left the file on my desk.  
  
And I continued to glare at him as he walked to his office.  
  
What an idiotic guy he is! He is constantly getting on my nerves. How I wish I could cut him up with the sword card but he ALSO have a sword of his own so it isn't such a good idea.  
  
"Why do you two is always bickering with each other?" Tomoyo questioned me.  
  
I turned to face her. "Duh. Cause I don't like him and he don't like me." I answered simply.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "You two haven't change since the cardcaptoring days. At one point, I thought you two just might just have a little interest in each other!"  
  
I blushed. Ok, so at ONE point, I myself also thought I was falling for him. I mean he IS cute and we DO spent much time together but I still can't get over the fact that he's attitude is so bad. I now shuddered at the thought that I ONCE had a crush on him.  
  
~{Tomoyo}~  
  
There! Finally finish typing! I stretched my self in my chair.  
  
Just at that moment, Eriol walked in.  
  
"Hi!" I greeted him.  
  
"Hi to you!" He said with that charming smile of his and he walked to his own desk.  
  
Sigh. Why can't Sakura and Syaoran act just like me and Eriol? Friends that are not glaring at each other the second they meet? But I just don't why, but I have a feeling that I want things between me and Eriol to be more then just friends…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok I know this chapter is very short because it is like an indroduction and a prologue but I hope u like it and pls R+R!!!! 


	2. Kid trouble

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. Short and sweet.  
  
Wah~ I got 15 reviews 4 the first chapt!!! Thank you so much! Sorry that the first chapt was so short, I hope this chapt will be longer!!!  
  
~{Character's name }~ Character's POV  
  
"Speech" Character is talking  
  
^^^^^^^^ change of scene or later  
  
^thoughts^ the character's thoughts  
  
(blah blah blah) my constant babbling!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Impossible Lovematch  
  
Chapter 2: Kid Trouble  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~{Syaoran}~  
  
That Sakura Kinomoto. I REALLY can't stand her.  
  
Thinking she know so much, well actually she don't.  
  
She's always misplacing things and giving me that LOOK as if I am dirt.  
  
*sigh* I looked at my watch and realize that I have to meet someone. Better go now then thinking about THAT Sakura.  
  
~{Reader's POV}~  
  
A little girl who looked around 7 years old entered the hotel with her parents. The little girl was wearing a curious look on her face. She was carrying a white little bag on her shoulder and was clutching her mother's skirt as she walked in.  
  
Her mother, with shoulder length brown hair and wore a light purple business suit holding a luggage in one hand and a cell phone in the other.  
  
Her father too wore a business suit and had luggages in both hands.  
  
They walked to the counter and Chiharu greeted them. "Welcome to our hotel, how may I help you?" she said with a smile.  
  
"I had booked a room 2 days ago under the name Tokura."  
  
"Please wait for a moment while I check."  
  
Chiharu checked on the computer and saw that Mr. Tokura had booked a room two days ago. She gave him the key and said to him, "Please leave your luggage here and our bellboy will attend to it and have a nice day."  
  
Mr. Tokura simply nodded and gave his wife a look to indicate that they can go.  
  
Her wife hanged up her cell phone and they went up the lift.  
  
And that was to be the beginning of a nightmare.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~{Tomoyo}~  
  
"That girl that just went up with her parents is quite cute." I commented.  
  
"Yeah," Chiharu replied, "That family seems rich too. Yamazaki told me that they give him quite a big tip."  
  
"They looked like they are here for business." I glanced at my watch and realize that if I don't go soon I am going to be late to meet a client.  
  
"Got to go! Ja ne!" I waved goodbye to Chiharu.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning, I was called by Mr. Tokura. I wonder what do they need me for…  
  
I knocked on the door of room 403 and Mr. Tokura opened the door. He was putting on his tie and he welcome me in.  
  
"Is there any problem?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Um…yes, me and Mrs. Tokura have an important meeting and we can't bring Noriki," he pointed to the girl sitting on the bed hugging a teddy bear.  
  
I nodded and he continued.  
  
"So I hope the hotel will do us the favor of helping us take care of her for us for the next few days and we can pay extra if you would do it for us."  
  
This is not one of our usual request but the girl seems very well behave so I think it wouldn't be a problem.  
  
"Yes, sure the hotel will be glad to help you. You can count your daughter on us."  
  
Mrs. Tokura who was previously combing her hair breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
"Really thanks so much, Ms.-" She glanced at my nametag, "Daidouji. So we will leave Noriki here and we shall go now."  
  
She kissed Noriki on her cheek and Noriki waved goodbye.  
  
They walked away and I was left with Noriki.  
  
I bent down to her height and said cheerfully to her, "Hi Noriki, I am Tomoyo and from now until your parents come back." I smiled at her.  
  
She looked at me with big round auburn eyes and said something that surprised me VERY much.  
  
"Finally they are gone!!! This hotel is so boring!!! There's nothing to do here!!!!"  
  
I stared in shock at her. Is this the quiet, cute girl that I saw just now? She is clearly still cute but definitely not quiet.  
  
She walked over to a big paper bag and took out a…CAGE?!?  
  
"This is my pet hamster!" She beamed at me, "His name is Brownies!"  
  
Uh oh, this was SO not good. Animals are not allowed in the hotel! Now how am I going to explain it to her?  
  
But before I could say anything, she burst out of the door and exclaimed "Come and catch me!!!!" over her shoulder.  
  
Oh great, this is going SO not well.  
  
~{Sakura}~  
  
"Ask someone to fix the light in room 208, check," I made a tick on my pink notebook. "Hand the document to Syaoran, not check."  
  
I turned a corner and…WHAM!!!  
  
"Itai…" I mumbled, rubbing my aching side.  
  
I looked to see who had knocked into me, a young girl with two pigtails was sprawled on the floor opposite me.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Come back here!!!!" Tomoyo's voice rang out from in front.  
  
The girl quickly got up and ran away.  
  
"Tomoyo! What happened?"  
  
"Get *pant* that *pant* kid…" She panted.  
  
"Ok, take a deep breath…" she did just that, "and tell me what happened."  
  
She seemed calmer and told me that the girl is call Noriki and her parents are Mr. and Mrs. Tokura, and she was supposed to take care of her.  
  
"But now she run away and I don't know where the heck she is!!!!"  
  
Uh oh. By Tomoyo's description, the girl had made a rapid change before and after her parents went out.  
  
That's means this kid is trouble.  
  
~{Reader's POV}~  
  
Noriki looked around at the place she had stop at.  
  
"Tomoyo-san must have given up chasing me, I am too fast for her!" she smirked.  
  
"What should I do now?" she mused.  
  
Then she saw a door and a waitress carrying a plate of food walked out.  
  
"I am kinda hungry." So Noriki sneaked into the kitchen without anyone noticing.  
  
^What a smoky place!^ She use her hand and tries to fan away the smoke.  
  
On the table, a plate of prawns was going to be taken out. Noriki made sure Touya and Yukito were not looking and took a prawn. But she didn't realise that the prawn is going to be hot.  
  
"Itai!!! Hot hot!!!" Touya turned around.  
  
"Oops!" Noriki realized that she had made a blunder, covered her mouth and ran out of the door.  
  
"Hey kid! Come back here!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
But when Touya opened the door, she was already gone.  
  
~{Syaoran}~  
  
"Where had that Sakura went? She still hasn't given me the documents yet!" I fumed.  
  
I need that document in 30 minutes time and Sakura still hasn't passed it to me!  
  
Suddenly, Sakura came dashing in.  
  
"Sakur-" I began and she cut me off.  
  
"Did you see a little girl with two pigtails pass by here?" She asked out of breath.  
  
"Nope, why?" I questioned.  
  
"Tell me if you see her ok?"  
  
"Ok," I answered, dazed.  
  
She went off as sudden as she came in and I remembered something.  
  
Darn it!!!! I forgot to ask her about the documents!  
  
I walked towards the direction that she went, wanting to ask her about the documents and suddenly, at the corner of my eyes, a girl with pigtails, sitting on the floor, folding paper aeroplanes with the hotel's pamphlets!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter done!!! And pls R+R!!! Sorry for taking so long on this chapt ~_^ 


	3. He’s weird!

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. I hate writing the disclaimer -_-  
  
Thanx 4 the wonderful reviews!!! Nothing much to say so on wif the fic!  
  
~{Character's name }~ Character's POV  
  
"Speech" Character is talking  
  
^^^^^^^^ change of scene or later  
  
^thoughts^ the character's thoughts  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Impossible Lovematch  
  
Chapter 3- He's weird!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~{Syaoran}~  
  
She must be the girl Sakura was talking about.  
  
I feel the anger inside me boiling. But I guess she is still a kid so she won't understand what she was doing is wrong.  
  
I took a deep breath and walked to the girl.  
  
"Little girl," I began. She turned to look at me with those big adorable eyes.  
  
  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Not here." She answered and return to contently folding paper planes with the HOTEL'S pamphlets.  
  
I tried again. "Which room you are staying in?"  
  
She gave me a mischievous smile and took off.  
  
"Hey wait!" I cried out and chase after her.  
  
But after a few turns, I lost her.  
  
~{Eriol}~  
  
Weird. I thought to myself. Really weird.  
  
A few minutes ago, I saw Tomoyo and she was a mess. Her normally neatly comb long hair is in a mess and she looked exhausted.  
  
"Eriol! Have you by any chance seen a young girl with pigtails?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"No," I frowned with puzzlement.  
  
"Please tell me if you see her."  
  
"Will do!" I answered.  
  
So here I am walking towards to my office and thinking what is so special about that girl with pigtails.  
  
And I was about to find out.  
  
I stepped into my office and was greeted with a room that looked as it just been hit by a tornado. Papers were all over the place and my stuff were thrown all over.  
  
I know I can just fix everything with a wave of my hand but I was curious as to who did it.  
  
My question was answered when I heard a soft giggle escaped from under the desk.  
  
I bend down and peered under the desk. I can see a pigtail poking out. So I guess this must be the girl Tomoyo was finding.  
  
"Whoever mess up my room, please come out now!" I exclaimed to the room.  
  
~{ Reader's POV}~  
  
The little girl walked out from below the desk. She has a confused look on her face.  
  
Eriol guess it was because instead of looking angry, he had a seemly cheerful looking face, not the least angry at all.  
  
"Are you the person who messed up this room?" Eriol smiled.  
  
Noriki nodded fearfully. The other big sisters and big brothers were all so angry when they found out who have caused the mischief and that was the fun of it. And the whole irony is that this guy here was not the least bit angry and was actually SMILING at her! She shivered. It was ALMOST scary. Who is this person anyway?  
  
"Are you cold?" Eriol asked, concerned.  
  
"No," Noriki answered quickly and backed up against the wall. Yup it was scary.  
  
^She's afraid.^ Eriol thought knowingly. He guess that what he is doing now have the desire effect on her.  
  
"Well then, I know of a certain person who is now searching high and low for you. Shall we look for her?" Eriol gave her a kind smile.  
  
^Ok, this is scary. I guess going back to Tomoyo-san is better then staying here with this weirdo.^ Noriki thought. She looked up and Eriol was still smiling. She shivered again. ^ I guess I better go with him.^  
  
After a moment of hesitation, she nodded. Noriki followed Eriol out without a single sound coming out from him.  
  
They reached the front counter and saw Tomoyo asking Nakuru whether she had seen Noriki.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol called out. "I found the person you were looking for."  
  
Tomoyo turned to their direction and was surprised to see Noriki standing meekly behind Eriol.  
  
Noriki looked almost frightened.  
  
"Thanks for finding her! Was she a lot of trouble?" Tomoyo asked innocently.  
  
"Nope, not at all. She was an angel, right?" Eriol turned to Noriki and smiled to her.  
  
And Tomoyo distinctly thought she saw Noriki shivered.  
  
^Weird. But at least he found her.^ She gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Anytime." Eriol winked and walked off.  
  
~{Tomoyo}~  
  
"Noriki! Where have you been all this while?" I asked her, was kind of angry that she made us search for her.  
  
Noriki did not answer me. She has this weird sort of look on her face like she was afraid.  
  
"Noriki?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
She turned to face me and ask me a question which surprised me.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, who is that guy?"  
  
"Well, he is my friend and he works here," I answered truthfully.  
  
"Why do you ask?" I continued, curious.  
  
Noriki answered me with wide eyes. "He is the weirdest person I ever seen and he is scary!"  
  
I covered my mouth to prevent a giggle from escaping. What had Eriol done to her? I shook my head.  
  
"What has he done?" I asked, a twinkle in my eyes.  
  
"Instead of being mad with me for messing up his room, he was not angry at all! Instead, he treated me nicely and brought me back here! On the way, he asked me whether I was hungry, thirsty, cold and he was not supposed to be so good to me," Noriki folded her arms.  
  
I looked down at this girl in front of me. Even though she is naughty, she is cute.  
  
"What's wrong with all this?" I said innocently.  
  
"He was NOT supposed to be good to me; he is supposed to get angry like the big brother in the kitchen and the big brother who have messy hair. They all got angry." Noriki said with determination in her brown eyes.  
  
I laughed. I guess she meant Touya and Syaoran. Poor Noriki. Eriol must have scared her silly.  
  
"I see, so that makes him weird?"  
  
Noriki nodded furiously. "He IS weird and I don't like him."  
  
I peered at my watch and saw that it was lunch time. Noriki must be hungry.  
  
"I will forgive you this time but don't go running about anymore!" I wagged my fingers at her.  
  
"Yes madam!" She saluted me and grinned.  
  
"Time for lunch! I will bring you to the cafeteria." I motioned her to follow me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After lunch, Noriki was surprisingly well-behaved. Since I have to do my job too, she followed me around the whole afternoon. By evening, I can see she was exhausted. Noriki kept yawning and was trying to cover it up.  
  
"Your parents are going to be back soon, so I guess I better bring you back to your hotel room," I said.  
  
Noriki nodded sleepily.  
  
I led her back and when she reached the room, she seems to have suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Oh no! I forgotten to feed Brownies!" she exclaimed and rushed into the room.  
  
Brownies? Who's that? Then I remembered that it was her pet hamster! I had completely forgotten about that!  
  
Noriki was opening the cage of the hamster and in her hand was I guess some hamster food.  
  
"Noriki," I started, she was taking out the hamster and feeding it from her hand.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
It was so cute!!!! Brownies was nibbling a piece of nut and was holding it in its paw.  
  
"Noriki, do your parents know about you bringing Brownies?" I asked and sat on the bed.  
  
She put Brownies back into the cage and shut it.  
  
"Yup!" She gave me a big smile.  
  
Weird, doesn't her parents know that pets are not allow?  
  
"Well, there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Yes?" She looked at me curiously.  
  
"Actually Brownies is not allowed in the hotel," I said gently.  
  
"So I am not allowed to keep Brownies here?" she looked up at me confused, "Why?"  
  
"It is not allowed."  
  
Noriki looked sad. Then suddenly she spoke.  
  
"Can I please keep Brownies here?" She asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Well…" I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She continued pleading.  
  
I smiled despite myself. Brownies was actually quite kawaii. I glanced at the cage, Brownies was looking at me as if wanting me to let him stay. I thought about it. If I don't tell, Noriki don't tell, I guess it couldn't hurt to keep it in the hotel right? Moreover, what is she going to do with Brownies?  
  
"I guess…," I paused for a moment.  
  
Noriki was looking at me expectedly.  
  
"…yes," I continued.  
  
"Yippie!!!!" Noriki exclaimed and began to dance around the room.  
  
I smiled. She was just too cute.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Finish a chapt! So Noriki isn't so bad after all^^ Sorry for taking so long! And Pls R+R!!! 


End file.
